


Here

by DemonicWings



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Insecurity, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Jumin is deathly afraid of losing her.“Please don’t leave.Please.”





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first MM fic, so I hope I didn't make them too OOC. Well, Jumin anyway, seeing as MC is us and our personality is whatever we want it to be. On a side note, the word count pisses me off but I don't want to delete anything. Oh well...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Song used: [One Direction - Truly, Madly, Deeply](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5EMaf-BXhA)

_Am I asleep, am I awake or somewhere in between?_  
_I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me_  
_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?_  
_Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine_

* * *

Jumin woke up, eyes opening slowly and his breath immediately caught at his throat as he swore he was dreaming. She was there, looking as angelic as ever, hair fanned over the pillow along with the sunlight behind her back. He couldn’t believe his eyes because how could anyone? She looked so breathtakingly ethereal that all he wanted to do was lock her up so only he could see her but no, he couldn’t… wouldn’t do that because she wouldn’t want it. So he settled for taking in as much as he could before she woke. Her long lashes, her round face, her cute mouth that was open just a tad, everything. He didn’t want her to wake up but at the same time he did. Was he being obsessive again? He didn’t know. What he did know was that he enjoyed the feeling of her legs tangled with his, it made him feel like they were one and the same.

* * *

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_  
_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_  
_I’m just the underdog who finally got the girl_  
_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

* * *

Jumin considered himself lucky. If someone asked him how much, he would reply that he was damn hell lucky and he wouldn’t regret saying it even if it earned him surprised looks. He would be surprised himself, from someone who never cursed, this was a very big shock. Why, you may ask. It’s simple. Because she chose him. He often wondered while he’s having a break in his office, thumb hovering over her picture on his phone, why him? Why did she choose him over the funny Seven, the handsome Zen or even the playful Yoosung? Why did she choose the impassive him? Then he would remember the rare times when she would wake up earlier than him and he would awake to her in the kitchen. He would walk up quietly and wrap his arms around her when she wasn’t doing something dangerous. He would try to kiss her and she would playfully bat him away as she laughed, saying that she was sweaty from the heat that the pan was giving off. Times like these would assure him once again that he wasn’t a second choice, that she wasn’t there for his fortune.

* * *

_Truly, madly, deeply I am_  
_Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby say you’ll always keep me_  
_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_  
_In love with you_

* * *

Jumin would also remember that, Ah, she chose him, him and no one else. Sometimes he would tell himself not to get too attached and that women were all the same, they would get what they wanted and then move on. Just like all the women that his Father had. At others though, he would remind himself that she was different, she was so obviously different that he should be ashamed for doubting her. This was the louder voice so he fell. Foolishly and completely fell for a lady he had only known for a couple of days. She had somehow broken into his walls without him knowing and now that she was in, he so desperately wanted her to stay. He was so crazily in love that he didn’t want her to go.

* * *

_Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed_  
_And wake you up with all the words that I still haven’t said_  
_And tender touches just to show you how I feel_  
_Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal_

* * *

Jumin would wake up earlier than her and stare at her face wondering if he should do what those hotels were doing. Breakfast in bed. Then he could wake her up by saying words he hadn’t said to her yet, just to let her know he’s always thinking about her. Finally, he would touch her face, just to see her squirm cutely before she opened her eyes to reveal golden brown orbs that he always got lost in. Or maybe he should just prepare breakfast and then wake her up, pretending it was nothing when she thanked him. The second one was probably a better idea, she was never one for flashy or complicated gifts after all. So after telling himself that he had stared enough, he got up and did just that.

* * *

_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this_  
_I’ll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_  
_Cause here’s the tragic truth if you don’t feel the same_  
_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

* * *

Jumin frowned when he returned home to a quiet house. Strange. Normally at this timing, she would be watching television or watching some show on her laptop, he would be able to hear some sort of noise. He stepped into the house and called her name softly. When he turned the corner, he froze, taking in the sight before him. She was sleeping on the couch, almost curling into herself with Elizabeth 3rd curling up right next to her chest. Cute, so incredibly cute. He walked up to her quietly and quickly took out his phone to snap a picture, frowning slightly when he saw that the picture was blurry. He never cared before that his picture looked blurry but this was important. He steadied his hands, tapping on the screen like she told him to do to get a better focus and took another picture. He brought up the picture and nodded to himself, satisfied. This one was much better, he quickly set it as his wallpaper. Then he sat on his coffee table and just gazed at her. He wondered if she would do the same, take his picture while he was asleep. He hoped she did.

It had only been a minute when her phone rang and he located it quickly, picking it up without even looking at the caller ID, not wanting it to wake her up.

“Babe!”

His heart sank. Why was Zen calling her? And why was he still calling her nicknames that was supposed to be from one lover to another? The loudest thought that went through his head though was did she allow him to call her that?

He swallowed, mouth feeling very dry all of a sudden. “She’s asleep.”

“Oh it’s you. Wait asleep? Is she okay?” Zen’s tone dropped from overly friendly to annoyed to concerned all in a split second.

“Fine.” He answered immediately.

There was silence before Zen replied. “If you say so. But if I find out that she’s not, I’m coming after you!”

Why was Zen so concerned about someone else’s person? Why couldn’t he just mind his own business?

“Why did you call?” He tried to keep his tone civil but he wasn’t sure if it worked. Not that Zen would have cared anyway.

“Oh, was just wondering if she wanted to come to my musical.”

No. He wanted so badly to just tell him ‘No’ and put down the phone but he knew she wouldn’t want it. She would want him to get along with Zen because that’s just the kind of person she is. He swallowed again. “I’ll ask her when she wakes up.”

“You’d better!”

His eyebrow twitched. _Shut up._

“Then, if that is all.” He put down the phone, tapping harshly on the red end call button. When it finally disappeared, the wallpaper below was exposed to him and immediately, he hated himself for acting that way. It was a picture of him sleeping. He tightened his grip on the phone. Zen was a flirt, that was just his personality. He had already dealt with him for years, so why did he get so irritated when Zen called her that? He took a breath, running his fingers gently through her hair, the feeling comforting him slightly. He needed to stop having these thoughts. He needed to be calm. Thoughts like these were only going to drive her away.

* * *

_Truly, madly, deeply I am_  
_Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby say you’ll always keep me_  
_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_

* * *

Jumin couldn’t believe himself. Before he met her, he was cool and level-headed. But now? He had changed, at least when it concerned her. Was this what being in love felt like? If it is, he wanted it to stop. He didn’t want to become a person she would come to hate. He wanted to stay the person she fell in love with. So why was it so hard to do that? Why was he so irritated when he sees her chatting with another man? Why was he so annoyed to see her smiling at someone else? Why did he want to drag her away when he sees her happily talking with someone that’s not him? Why… is he changing so much?

* * *

_I hope I’m not a casualty_  
_I hope you won’t get up and leave_  
_May not mean that much to you_  
_But to me it’s everything_  
_Everything_

* * *

Jumin heard their room door open and lifted his head up from his document in time to catch her smiling slightly at her phone as she stopped next to the couch to tap a reply.

“Who are you texting?”

She hummed. “Seven and Zen are in the chatroom.”

Jumin felt his heart clench. He put down his document and stood up, covering the distance between them to stand in front of her. Then, waited patiently for her to finish whatever she was typing. Not more than a few seconds later, she looked up. “Jumin?”

He smiled at her, grabbing one of her hands and leaning his forehead against her shoulder. “Please don’t leave.” He calls out softly but loud enough for her to hear. He is deathly afraid of losing her. _He can’t_. It may not affect her that much but it will kill him if she chooses to leave. _“Please.”_ He repeats, tone more strained.

She must have dropped her phone on the couch because the next thing he knows is her free hand coming to thread through his hair while the hand within his hold has gripped tighter. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He swallowed. He hated feeling so insecure but he couldn’t help it. He saw how easily people could leave after getting what they wanted. He knew she wasn’t like that, he knew but he was still so scared.

“I’m sorry.” He breathes out. He told himself that he needed to stop doing this because she might leave if she gets too tired of him. So why-

“It’s okay.” She continues stroking his hair in slow comforting strokes. So kind, so unbelievably kind. What did he do to deserve this? He wraps his free hand around her, squeezing her hip lightly.

* * *

_Truly, madly, deeply I am_  
_Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby say you’ll always keep me_

* * *

He lifted his head to lean his forehead on hers, catching her gaze as he did.

“I love you.” He calls out as sincerely and seriously as he can.

Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled, “I love you too.”

He tilted his head and pressed his lips against her soft ones, pleased when she kissed back. There were times when he would tell himself that he had fallen way too fast and much too deep but then times like these would assure him that it was all worth it. She was his anchor and reason in this wasteland. Without her, he would have continued drifting on without a purpose. She made him see the beauty in life, see the beauty in falling in love and he did so without a second thought.

People say go alone if you want to go fast and go together if you want to go far. He wanted to go far with her. Infinitely far, as much as she would allow it.

* * *

_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_  
_In love with you_  
_In love with you_  
_With you~_

* * *

If you told Jumin that he would fall for a lady when he grew older, he would have scoffed and told you that it was impossible. Women were all the same, only wanting to get what they wanted before leaving. Oh but he would be wrong and you would be right because he had fallen and he had fallen hard. One woman had kicked all his walls down and he was foolishly, completely falling for her.

If you told him now he might regret it in the future though, he would have smiled and replied confidently that he won’t. You would try to say that everyone regrets their choices one day. But this time, you would be wrong and he would be right.

“Is my honey bunny here?”

“Yes dear, your honey bunny is here.” _He would always be here._


End file.
